Heaven's Angel
by xxpinkwolfxx
Summary: Discliamer: Rewritten by premission of my sister and CCS belongs to Clamp. [SxS] Sakura is a special human being. She’s an angel literally. Sakura has magical powers and a secret she’s been hiding from her true love Syaoran. Some ExT and MxOC
1. Meet the Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own css or this story; I'm just rewriting it by permission from blackxwhitexfox (my sister).

Summery: SxS Sakura is a special human being. She's an angel literally. Sakura has magical powers and a secret she's been hiding from her true love (Syaoran). Some ExT and MxOC

* * *

**Intro to the angels**.

Human Name: Sakura Kinomoto (Ying Fa)

Hair Color: Auburn

Eye Color: Emerald

Hair Length: Short (up to shoulders)

People that she dislikes: Perverts, playboys, mean people, S.L.U.Ts and oh so famous Syaoran Li.

Crushes: Syaoran Li (Xiolang)(a/n: she's weird)

Best Friends: Tomoyo and Meling

Favorite Flower: Cherry Blossoms

Favorite Color: Pink

Age: 15

Angel Name: Love

Guardee: Syaoran Li (a/n: what a coincidence)

Powers: All Elements

Sign: A Heart

Jobs: Relationship adviser, knowing everyone's true love but her own.

Outfit: Flora's (A/N: Winx Club) complete outfit. Angel wings, the gloves have a bit of emerald on the top edge. A choker necklace, with a pink heart diamond attached to it. Edges of the heart have small hint of emerald. Her hair stays the same like in the anime.

Name: Tomoyo Daidouji

Hair Color: Dark Violet

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Length: Long

People that she dislikes: S.L.U.Ts, perverts, people mean to Sakura

Crushes: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Best Friends: Sakura and Meling

Favorite Flower: Lilies

Favorite Color: Lavender

Age: 15

Angel Name: Destiny

Guradee: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Powers: Water

Sign: A Crescent Moon

Jobs: gives other kinds of advice like "What will happen if I go to the party?" knowing everyone's destiny

Outfit: Bloom's (A/N: Winx Club) complete outfit. Angel wings, and a chocker necklace, with a lavender crescent moon attached to it. Edges of the moon have a small hint of sapphire. Destiny's hair is like Bloom's Winx hair.

Name: Meling Li

Hair Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Ruby

Hair Length: Long

People that she dislikes: S.L.U.Ts and people that are mean to Sakura

Crushes: Kohaku Ryuu (A/N: His name means Auburn Dragon)

Best Friends: Sakura and Tomoyo

Favorite Flower: Lotus

Favorite Color: Red

Age: 15

Angel Name: Joy

Guardee: Kohaku Ryuu

Powers: Fire

Sign: A Star

Jobs: controls everyone's fate, guarding Kohaku Ryuu

Outfit: Musa's (A/N: Winx Club) complete outfit. Angel wings, a chocker necklace with a ruby star. Edges of the star have small hints of onyx. Joy's hair changes like Stella's Winx hair.

* * *

**Meet the Crushes**

Name: Syaoran Li (Xiolang)

Hair Color: Chocolate

Eye Color: Auburn

People the he dislikes: every guy that flirts with _**his**_ Ying Fa and his fan club

Crushes: Ying Fa (Sakura Kinomoto)

Best Friends: Eriol and Kohaku

Favorite Color: Green

Age: 16

Name: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Hair Color: Black 

Eye Color: Blue

People he dislikes: people that make fun of _**his**_ Tomoyo

Crushes: Tomoyo

Best Friends: Syaoran and Kohaku 

Favorite Color: Blue

Age: 16

Name: Kohaku Ryuu

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

People he dislikes: Everyone but his friends

Crushes: Meling

Best Friends: Eriol and Syaoran

Favorite Color: Black

Age: 16

* * *

**Meet the S.L.U.Ts**

Name: Setsuko Saki

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Hazel

People she dislikes: Everyone especially Heaven's Angel

Crushes: Syaoran Li

Best Friends: Midori and Daiyu

Favorite Flower: Black Rose

Favorite Color: Pure Black

Age: 16

S.L.U.Ts Name: Misery

Name: Midori Saki

Hair: Dirty Blonde

Eyes: Blue

People she dislikes: Everyone especially Heaven's Angel

Crushes: Eriol Hiiragizawa

Best Friends: Setsuko and Daiyu

Favorite Flower: Black Daisy

Favorite Color: Bloody Red

Age: 15

S.L.U.Ts Name: Torture

Name: Daiyu Saki

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Green

People she dislikes: Everyone especially Heaven's Angel

Crushes: Kohaku Ryuu

Best Friends: Setsuko and Midori

Favorite Flower: Black Pansy

Favorite Color: Dark Purple

Age: 14

S.L.U.Ts Name: Destruction


	2. Proluge

**Ok now heres the first chapter of Heaven's Angel. Enjoy. If its too short please tell me.**

* * *

_Long ago when there were still princes and princesses, there were 5 kingdoms at war. The Destiny kingdom and Love kingdom were fighting together against the Fate kingdom, the Trust and Joy Kingdom, and finally the Faith kingdom. One day the princesses of the Love, Destiny, and the Trust and Joy kingdom met in a garden away from the war. There they saw a lion that gave them special powers. When the princesses' parents found out they were both mad and happy. Mad because they were interacting with the enemies and Happy because now they could use them to win the war. The girls refused to use their powers for evil and ran away from their kingdoms together. When the parents of each kingdom found out they sent their sons to search for them. The Trust and Joy, Love, and Destiny kingdoms so they can return the princesses' safely, while the Fate and Faith kingdoms sent their son to imprison the powerful princesses'. After a couple of years the sons of the Fate, faith, and the Joy and Trust kingdoms found the princesses. The prince from the Joy and Trust kingdom fell in love with the princess of the Love Kingdom, while the prince of the Fate kingdom fell in Love with the princess of the Destiny kingdom, and the prince from the Faith kingdom fell in love with the princess of the Joy and Trust Kingdom. They knew they could never be together…. none of them so the princesses put a spell so centuries later three powerful girls would be born and would be stronger than any generation after theirs. Also three handsome boys would be born a year before and they will be married to the powerful girls._

_This legend has been passed down and no such girls or boys were born. Until finally we come upon the life of the current angel…Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto._

"Mommy, Mommy!" a startled 4-year-old Sakura called.

"What is it Sakura?" Nadeshiko.

"Mommy! I saw ghost!!!"

"What do you mean?"  
"I waz trwing to get bag ov cheps and I coldn't weach! Den I look at bag and bag comes afder me!!" Sakura cried.

_She is already using her powers! _Nadeshiko thought. _That must mean I'm the one chosen to give birth to the most powerful angel!!_

"Sakura, that wasn't a ghost." Nadeshiko began to explain. "It just means that you are…hmmm…. special."

"Oh, Tell me more mommy!"

"Ok" and Nadeshiko tells little Sakura about the legend.

-1 year later-

Sakura learned to control her powers and became really strong, though she always kept her powers a secret as she was taught. One day Sakura (now 5 years old.) was looking for Nadeshiko when she heard voices.

"Give me the girl Love!" an evil voice hissed.

"You are not going to take my daughter Satan!" Nadeshiko told the voice.

"GIVE HER TO ME OR LOSE YOUR LIFE, LOVE!" Satan yelled.

"I rather give up my life Satan" Nadeshiko said calmly.

"So be it. I'll just get my daughters to get her after the girl becomes more powerful"

"NO! Leave Sakura ALONE! Do what you want with me Satan!"

"My Pleasure."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Nadeshiko screamed. Flame shadows appeared and then it became quiet.

"Mommy?" Sakura knew her mother was gone forever and Sakura began to cry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter . Next chapter will take place 10 years later at a spring dance! R&R**


	3. The May Dance

A/N: Srry i didn't update for a while but here we go. Enjoy and R&R

The May Dance

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"SAKURA!!!!!" I turn around to see my best friend run up to me.

"Hey 'Moyo." I greet her.

"Sakura you look soo Kawaii!!"

"Thanks. You look great too." Tomoyo was wearing a beautiful lavender spaghetti strap dress that went to her ankles. She had her hair in a bun with some curls in front of her face.

"Hey _Slut_."

'_Oh No! The jerk is back!'_

"What do you want _Li_" I glare at him.

"Nothing just wanted to say hello to my favorite _whore_"

"STOP CALLING THOSE FREAKING NAMES!" I yell. Everyone stares at us. 'Oh dear Lord in heaven! Ugh I wish I didn't have to watch over him! He's so annoying!!! Sigh. Calm down Sakura just calm down…'

"Well gotta go _Slut_ I think I hear Eriol calling me. Oh and please try not to go near me." He winked at me and left.

"He likes you"

"…No he doesn't 'Moyo."

"You know he only talks to you right."

"Whatever."

Syaoran Pov 

'Ying Fa looks beautiful today. Her dresses fitted her perfectly. It was a pink one-strap dress that went across her shoulder and chest. Her hair was down and her emerald eyes glistened when the light hits her. Man I wish I can hold her right now.'

I turned around to find Sakura fuming.

'Great now I made her mad, but I can't help myself…I can't let her know I love her.'

Sakura Pov 

"Attention students, Cherry and the Blossoms couldn't make it tonight…." I hear the principal say.

"AWWW"

"But replacing them will be our own students, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meling, Syaoran, Eriol, and Kohaku!" (A/n: When Syaoran heard that Sakura was going to sing, he begged Tomoyo to let him sing with them. Of course she agreed and she got Kohaku and Eriol to agree, one thing she forgot to do is to mention it to Sakura…ok back to the story)

"WHAT!!" I screamed. "Tomoyo!" I added dangerously.

"Ehehehehe…I think I kinda forgot to mention that ehehe" Tomoyo responded nervously.

"We'll talk about this later, but lets go up and get this over with."

"Alright."

"Meling!"

Meling turned around and ran towards us

"Oh we're going on already?"

"DUH"

"…" And all five of us run on stage and grabbed a microphone

Normal Pov 

Eriol: Hey

Tomoyo:_ (I want a Soldier!)  
_Eriol:_ The way you got it, I'm the hottest around  
They'll know it when they see you Rollin' impala's around  
_Tomoyo:_ (I got a Soldier!)  
_Eriol:_ Wit the top down feeling the sounds  
Quakin' and vibratin' your thighs ridin' harder than guys  
Wit the chrome wheels at the bottom, white leather inside  
When them flames be spittin' at you tell 'em don't even try it  
To shot it wit Chelle and kick it wit Kelly or holla at B  
Ya, gotta be g's you way outta your league  
Please! _

Tomoyo:_ We like dem boys that be in them lac's leanin' _

Sakura:_ (Leanin')  
_Tomoyo:_ Open their mouth their grill gleamin' _

Meling: (Gleamin')  
Tomoyo: Candy paint, keep that whip clean and

Sakura:_ (Clean and)  
_Girls:_ (They always be talkin that country slang, we like)  
_Tomoyo:_ They keep that beat that be in the back beatin' _

Meling:_ (Beatin')  
_Tomoyo:_ Eyes be so low from that chief _

Sakura:_ (chief and)  
_Tomoyo:_ I love how he keep my body screamin' _

Meling:_ (Screamin')  
_Tomoyo:_ A rude boy that's good to me, wit street credibility _

Girls:_ If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street  
_

_  
_Sakura:_ We like dem boys up top from the BK _

Tomoyo:_ (BK)  
_Sakura:_ Know how to flip that money three ways _

Meling:_ (Three ways)  
_Sakura:_ Always ridin' big on the freeway _

Meling:_ (Freeway)  
_Girls:_ (Wit that east coast slang that us country girls we like)  
_Sakura:_ Low cut caesars wit the deep waves _

Tomoyo:_ (deep waves)  
_Sakura:_ So quick to snatch up your Beyonce _

Meling:_ (Beyonce)  
_Sakura:_ Always comin down poppin our way _

Tomoyo:_ (Our way)  
_Girls:_ (Tellin us that country girls the kinda girl they like) _

Girls:_ If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street _

Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
_Sakura:_ They wanna take care of me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at)  
_Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
_Sakura:_ Wouldn't mind takin one for me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at)  
_Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
_Sakura:_ They wanna spend that on me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at)  
_Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
_Sakura:_ Wouldn't mind puttin that on me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at) _

Syaoran:_ Next to the speakers keep a toy in the trunk of the 'lac  
A reformed D boy use to run into traps  
Still a soldier go to war if you running your trap  
About my girls ain't no thing to put you under the map  
Walk the streets five deep with nothing less than a stack  
And 80 carats on my chest provides a special attraction  
50 G's in my jeans plus the dough from the waller  
It's the reason I'm the king girl, I know what you like _

Girls:_ If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street _

Meling:_ I like dem boys over there they lookin' strong tonight _

Sakura:_ (Strong tonight)  
_Meling:_ Just might give one the phone tonight _

Tomoyo:_ (Phone tonight)  
_Meling:_ Homey in the dickies in my zone tonight _

Sakura:_ (Zone tonight)  
_Meling:_ He don't know it might be on tonight _

Tomoyo:_ (On tonight)  
_Meling:_ Ooh he lookin' good and he talkin' right _

Sakura:_ (Talkin' right)  
_Meling:_ He the type that might change my life _

Tomoyo:_ (Change my life)  
_Meling:_ Everytime he look at me my girls be like _

Sakura:_ (Girls be like)  
Girls: (That one may be the one tonight) _

Girls:_ If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he lookin' at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Known to carry big things  
If you know what I mean  
If your status ain't hood  
I ain't checkin' for him  
Betta be street if he looking at me  
I need a soldier  
That ain't scared to stand up for me  
Gotta know to get dough  
And he betta be street _

Kohaku:_ Hey, see cash money is a army  
I'm walkin' wit purple hearts on me  
You talkin' to the sargeant  
Body marked up like the subway in harlem  
Call him, weezy f baby, please say the baby  
If you don't see me on the block I ain't tryna hide  
I blend in wit the hood, i'm camouflage  
Bandana tied, so mommy join my troop  
Now every time she hear my name she salute _

Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
Sakura: They wanna take care of me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at)  
_Sakura:_ I know some soldiers in here _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at, where they at)  
_Sakura:_ Wouldn't mind puttin that on me _

Meling and Tomoyo:_ (Where they at)_

Sakura looked around and smiled. Hearing all her friends and classmates clapping for her and her friends (well not counting Syaoran).

Sakura walked off stage and left outside just to admire the cherry blossom trees.

"Hey beautiful" a voice she didn't recognize said. Sakura turned around to see 10 perverted guys staring straight at her.

"How may I help you, boys" She asked while smiling sweetly.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go to my house for a small party and maybe you can sing to for me." The guy told her.

"Nah. Well gotta go bye." She started to leave when someone grabbed and pushed her against the wall. She noticed the boys were smirking and staring at her in a way she did NOT like to be stared at.

"Can you…how do I say this…LET ME GO!!" Sakura screamed.

"No way babe" Sakura got mad and kicked one of the guys that was holding her in their peepee (a/n: I got that from Little Man! XD). With her free hand she punched the other guy in the stomach.

**Somewhere Else**

Syaoran was looking for Sakura.

"Hey Daidoji where's Kinomoto?"

"Oh, she went outside for a walk."

"Ok thanks" Syaoran went outside when he heard someone saying, "Can you…how do I say this…LET ME GO!!" He recognized that voice. It belonged to _**his**_ Ying Fa. He ran towards the voice when he saw 2 guys on the floor and one punching Sakura in the face knocking her out. The leader of the group was about to strip her dress of when Syaoran ran and punch the guy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!!" Syaoran yelled

"And who are you" the leader asked while he got off the floor.

"None of your business" the leader got mad and punched Syaoran in the face. Syaoran and the 8 guys fought for five minutes when they heard a soft moan.

"W-What's going on?" Sakura asked. She saw Syaoran fighting 8 guys. She got up and was about to help him when Syaoran stopped her.

"Kinomoto. Don't. You'll get hurt."

"But…"

"Sakura, LEAVE!"

"Fine, but only because I don't mind seeing you get hurt, and DON'T CALL ME SAKURA!!!" and with that she left.

"UGH!" Sakura heard Syaoran scream. _'Oh no. He's getting hurt I need to help him…'_ and with that she runs off to get help.

* * *

A/N: Ok "Soldier" doesn't belong to me it belongs to Destiny's Child. Most of this story doesn't belong to me but to my sister. Yes I did change a few things if you noticed. 


	4. First Angel: Love

A/N: I'm sooo sorry for not updating but I have schoolwork and I have to be training my adorable pit bull, Buddy. I don't why my sister couldn't do it…eh whatever ok now to the story.

* * *

**First Angel: Love**

_Flashback _

"_Kinomoto. Don't. You'll get hurt."_

"_But…"_

"_Sakura, LEAVE!"_

"_Fine, but only because I don't mind seeing you get hurt, and DON'T CALL ME SAKURA!!!" and with that she left. _

"_UGH!" Sakura heard Syaoran scream. 'Oh no. He's getting hurt I need to help him…' and with that she runs off to get help._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sakura ran behind a tree. She closed her eyes and she started glowing a light shade of pink. Slowly her clothes started changing into her angel outfit and her large angel wings came out of her back. Her necklace appeared around her neck. Sakura opened her eyes and flew from away the tree towards Syaoran.

**Syaoran Pov**

"UGH!" I screamed. That pervert punched me in the stomach! I collapse on the

floor holding my stomach. I started coughing up some blood.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heard Sakura's voice yell. But when I turn to tell her to leave I see a girl that looked like my beautiful Ying Fa flying towards me. She seemed enraged. She flew in front of me and glared at the guys.

"WOAH! She's hot!" the guy who tried to rape Sakura said in amazement. The girl, no scratch that, angel raised her right hand slowly. As she did her hand started glowing pink. The guys then started glowing pink as well and slowly started rising from the ground.

"W-What's going on" One of the guys stammered. She smirked. She moved her hand in the direction of a near by lake. The guys I was fighting levitated above the lake. The angel then put her hand down and the guys fell into the lake. The angel turned around looking at me with concern.

"You ok Syaoran Li?" she asked me in her angelic voice. I just stared at her. She went on her knees next to me.

"You're hurt Syaoran Li!" she said. She laid me on my back and hovered her hand above me. Her hand started glowing a slight shade of green and so did I. Slowly my wounds disappeared. She got up and smiled.

"There you're better now Syaoran Li. Master would be upset with me if I left you like this."

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked.

"My name is Love. I'm your guardian angel."

"How come you look like…"

"Sakura Kinomoto?" she finished my question.

"Yea"

"Well that's personal Syaoran Li. I must go for I'm only allowed to appear when you need help. Good-bye Syaoran Li" and with that she flew of into the sky. Something told me she was hiding something and it could be connected with Ying Fa.

**Sakura Pov**

'Oh god. I felt so stupid talking like that. I hope he doesn't suspect anything' I continue flying until I reach a tree. I go behind it turn back to my human form. I sprinted back to the party and went to Eriol.

"Eriol! Li needs help! He's fighting 8 guys that tried to rape me by himself"

"WHAT?! Show me where they are!" (A/N: don't for get she has to act like she never helped or anything.)

As were about to reach the exit, Syaoran walked in unharmed.

"Sakura." Syaoran called me.

"I thought you said he was fighting"

Sakura I need to talk to you."

"DON"T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME…Jerk"

"Sakura like a minute after you left a girl that talked and looked exactly like you appeared and helped me." 'Man does he ever listen???'

"Mr. Li, WHY did you ignore me??"

"So do you know her?" 'AND HE STILL IGNORES ME!!! I wish I could kill him.'

"Umm" 'great what am I suppose to say. Oh right **NOW** I know' (A/N: --;)

"Nope"

"Kinomoto you're lying to me."

W-What? How do you know? Do you stalk me or something" Li started blushing.

"Umm no I-it's j-just that I know" 'great now he knows when I lie. What am I suppose to say?'

"I…"

"Kinomoto stop lying and tell the truth!"

* * *

Eh I feel bad since I didn't update so you are getting 2 chapters but I want reviews ok. 


	5. The SLUTs

A/N: See a promised chapter The S.L.U.Ts

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Kinomoto you're lying to me."_

_W-What? How do you know? Do you stalk me or something" Li started blushing._

"_Umm no I-it's j-just that I know" 'great now he knows when I lie. What am I suppose to say?' _

"_I…"_

"_Kinomoto stop lying and tell the truth!"_

_End of Flashback

* * *

_

**Normal Pov**

"I-I gotta go. I think Tomoyo is calling me." Sakura said nervously before running towards Tomoyo.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Syaoran responded.

**Sakura's Pov**

'Omg I think he's suspicious. Oh there's Tomoyo"

"Tomoyo!"

"Huh? Sakura what's wrong?" she asked with concern.

"Li. I think he's suspicious of my powers"

"What how?"

"I was in trouble when he came to help and you know how he's my guardee, well I went behind a tree and transformed to my angel state. I then flew towards him and healed him after I tossed the guys in a lake. Now he's asking questions like crazy!"

"You need to be more careful 'Kura."

"I know."

"Hey look who's here. Heaven's Sluts" a voice sneered. Only two groups know our name. Us and the S.L.U.T.S. and I'm guessing it's the S.L.U.T.S.

"What you want bwitch? (A/n: take out the w and what does that spell??)

"Not much just to let you know to stop talking to _My_ Syaoran"

"That's fine by me."

"Even your angel form"

"You know I can't do that"

"Trust you will or I'll kill your family"

"…"

"Good" and she left with her group.

Well that was the leader of S.L.U.T.S Midori. She is very whorish through the opinion of every single girl in this damn school. Oh and S.L.U.Ts stands for "Satan's Little Ungrateful Traitors".

"What a bwitch" Tomoyo told me in disgust.

"You telling me that 'Moyo?"

"Where's Meling?"

"Over they're flirting with Kohaku"

"Oh. Let's go home then I'm kinda tired"

"Yea me too." As we were leaving Eriol went up to us with Li.

"You guys leaving already?" he asked

"Um yea" I respond

"That's to bad I wanted to dance with Tomoyo"

"I wouldn't mind one dance, but only if it's ok with 'Kura"

"Sure I'll wait for you" 'great now I'm stuck with Li."

"Sakura…"

"1. DON'T CALL ME SAKURA. I haven't given you permission yet because you're not even my friend. AND 2. Don't you ask me about the angel thing. Ok?"

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"

After arguing with that jerk, Tomoyo came back from dancing and we left for home.

**The next day**

'YES IT'S SATERDAY…wait… OH NO THAT MEANS I NEED TO PROTECT LI! SHWIT.' As I start transforming into my angel form, Kero flies in out of nowhere.

"Love. What are you still doing here?"

"I was about to leave."

"Well I got word from Jesus (a/n: that's the God I believe him and I'm using him in a good way so religious people plez don't kill me) and he told me to tell you that you are allowed to explain some of the legend but you are NOT allowed to say who you're human form is. Tell Joy and Destiny."

"Ok Kero" and with that response Kero disappears. I close my eyes and start meditating. Using telepathy I notify the other angels to come to my house. As my best friends start teleporting in, Kero appears again.

"What is it Kero?"

"Trouble"

"Is it serious?" Joy (Meling) asked.

"Kinda. Something is telling me the S.L.U.Ts are going to your crushes houses."

"I don't have a crush," I state.

"…Well Li in your case"

"Oh"

"Anyways I need you guys to teleport there quickly and bring the guys to 'Heaven's Garden'. There we'll explain some things"

"K" we all started glowing our special color (they're fav colors) and teleported to the home of their guardees.

**Normal P.O.V**

_**-With Eriol-**_

"Hello Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Who are you?"

"That question will be answered soon, but I have to take you some where first because you are in danger."

"Sure madam" Destiny (Tomoyo) flew to him and grabbed his arm and teleported him and herself to Heaven's Garden.

-_**With Kohaku-**_

"Listen Kohaku Ryuu, You're in danger so we are going somewhere to protect you. GOT IT?!"

"What the hell are you talking about"?

"JUST COME ON!"

"But I don't wanna whore"

Joy twitched at that word and growled and grabbed Kohaku's arm and teleported themselves to the garden. (A/n: SO much for the name Joy. Lol…ok I'll shut up)

_**-With Syaoran-**_

"Good Morning Syaoran LI"

"Oh it's you again…um…"

"Love"

"How may I help you Love?"

"You're in danger I need to teleport you somewhere, to keep you safe."

"Um sure" She smiled and took hold of Syaoran's arm and teleported to the beautiful garden.

_**-Heaven's Garden-**_

"Ah I see the angels returned with the boys" Kero said when they arrived to the Garden.

"Why are we here?" Syaoran asked.

"I was about to explain that"

"Oh"

"These three lovely girls you see are Love, Destiny, and Joy" Kero started to explain. The angels smiled well not Joy she just frowned.

"Well anyways these girls are a year younger than you and were born with special powers. They inherited from their mothers. These girls are to protect you three boys. Love to Syaoran, Destiny to Eriol, and Joy to…"

"Me. Damn I had to get stuck with the mean one." Kohaku complained.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Joy yelled.

"I had to get stuck with mean and _ugly _one."

"OH YOU ARE SOO DEAD!"

"What are you going to do? Nothing because you're a girl."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…"

"Um Kohaku. I don't think it's a good idea to mess with these girls. I seen they're powers once, Well Love's powers and I think Joy is capable to do the same things as her." Syaoran warned him.

"Yea right" all of sudden Kohaku started glowing red and started burning up.

"HELP!!!!!" Kohaku screamed

"Muahahahaha!"

"I warned ya Kohaku" Syaoran said in 'I told ya so' voice.

"Joy stop burning him NOW!" Kero yelled at the angel.

"Sure. Kohaku there's a pond over there" she smirked knowing he was going to jump in.

_SPLASH!_

"Happy Kero"

"No. Anyways back to explaining. Legend has it that many centuries ago three princesses put a spell so that three girls many centuries later would be born a year after three men that are destined to be with them. Obliviously one of them was to be born the most powerful angel of all the angels from the past and future. That angel is Love. Love, though she is powerful, Satan or the father of the S.L.U.Ts are trying to capture her and use her power for evil. Satan killed her mother.

Love bowed her head so no one could see the sadness in her eyes.

You boys are the men that were destined to be powerful sourcers. But you guys will not be able to summon your powers until you get your TRUE love fall for you. That is these girls protect you, so you can find your true love and to protect you form the S.L.U.Ts who want to use you for your own benefits. Heaven's Angels also protect you from other types of harm that come and threaten you. Without you the world will get into the hands of Satan's' daughters that want to control your powers. Each of your guardians protect you constantly and they each have they're own powers and special colors. Joy is supposed to help everyone that's miserable and help him or her be happy. If you notice how her outfits contain red and black that's her favorite color and her true love's favorite color combined. It also means she can control Fire. Destiny knows everyone's destiny and helps out in other kinds of problem. If notice her colors which are lavender and blue the same thing as Joy but she controls water, and Love helps everyone find they're true love and helps everyone with they're love life. She also knows when you have a crush on someone and if you and that person are meant to be together. Her colors are pink and green, which means the same thing as the other angels except she has numerous different types of powers. Well I guess that's it."

"…"

"…"

"I'm wet" everyone looks at Kohaku.

"I CAN FIX THAT" Joy grinned evilly. She raised both her hands and she made a giant heat wave hit him.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" everyone started laughing

"What's so funny"?

"Nothing" Love giggled. Kohaku walked towards the pond and saw his hair had turned into a big puffy Afro.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Please review. I know this wasn't my best chapter but I promise it will get better. Agin i would like at least 5 reviews or me know continue story!


	6. Magical Laptops

Magical Laptops 

**-With Setsuko-**

"Eriol Dear, where are you sexy" Setsuko called out in a seductive voice. She walked around the house when she saw Faith teleporting away with him.

"TOMOYOO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed.

**-With Daiyu-**

"Kohaku…. Kohaku sweetie where you?" she called out. When she saw Joy teleporting away with him.

"…. NOOOO! I'm gonna kill Meling for stealing him!"

**-With Midori-**

"Syaoran" she said in a really _really seductive _voice. She looked around when she saw Love teleporting away with him.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" She screamed in a shrilling voice.

"Don't worry Midori. You'll have him soon baby girl, but we must control Sakura." A dark voice said.

"Yes father" she turned around to find her father Satan.

**-Back with the angels-**

"Before we let you boys go, we will need to give guys something important," Love told the boys. Suddenly six laptops appeared floating in front of the three angels. Love took two laptops. She gave Syaoran a green laptop with a pink edge. The other laptop she kept. It was pink with green edges. Joy and Faith did the same except the laptop colors were white with red edges, red with white edges, black with lavender edges, and lavender with black edges.

"These laptops are special. When you want to contact us, you go to the Internet and on the homepage has our names on it. All you have to do is click on our names and you'll be able to message us. Oh and anyone can find that website. So lets say you know someone having problems and give them our site. MAKE sure you don't say ANYTHING about us ok?" Faith explained.

"Hai" The boys nodded

"And if you want to carry it, but it's too heavy or you might get in trouble for having it all you have to do is pass your hand over the laptop and it'll turn into a key chain." Joy explained as well.

"Any questions?" Sakura asked. The boys shook their heads and the angels' teleported them back to Syaoran's house.

"We'll lets go to my house" Faith suggested.

"Hai."

**-With the guys-**

"We should take the girls for a walk through the park" Eriol said.

"Which girls?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomoyo, Meling, and _Ying Fa_." Eriol teased. Syaoran felt himself turn red.

"…"

"HAHA! Someone is blushing!" Kohaku laughed.

"Just call" Syaoran grunted.

"Fine" Eriol first called Tomoyo.

Ring, Ring 

"Moshi-Moshi"

"T-Tomoyo?"

"Eriol! What's up"?

"Um I-I was wondering…" Silence.

"Eriol?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutwithme?"

"What? I can't understand you."

'Give me the phone wimp!' 'No' "Give me the phone!' 'Make me!' thud. 'Give me the phone Kohaku'

"Hello? Eriol what's going on?"

'KOHAKU!'

"Hello Tomoyo, it's me Kohaku. Eriol wants to know if you would like to go out with him."

"…."

"I'll just put him on"

'Here wimp!'

"Tomoyo? Are you there?" Eriol asked.

"Uh huh."

"So would go out with me?"

'Would you hurry up so I can call Meling and Sakura'

"First tell Kohaku that Sakura and Meling here. Second I would love to go out with you."

"Tell Sakura and Meling to get ready as well 'cuz Syaoran and Kohaku wants to go with them."

"No prob. See you in 30. Bye"

"Bye."

**-At the park-**

"Hey "Moyo" Eriol greeted Tomoyo.

"Hey" she smiled.

"What's up Mei"

"Nuthin just going out with you" She responded while winking causing Kohaku to blush.

"Hey Whore"

"Jerk!" and it was like that all day.

"Slut"

"Bastard"

"Bitc-"

"Say it and I'll KILL you"

"Bitch" (A/n: sorry) Sakura got made and tackled Syaoran and kicked him in his pot of gold (a/n: I got that from on of the stories I read called secret santa)

"They were made for each other." Tomoyo told the others. They nod in agreement.

While the two luvburds were fighting, S.L.U.Ts appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey look the whores are with _our_ boyfriends" Midori declared.

"Great Slut no. 1 is here" Sakura said in disgust.

"GRRR" Midori growled; her aura becoming more powerful.

'Oh no she's going to attack' Sakura, Meling, and Tomoyo thought.

"Guys I suggest you leave now" Meling said.

"But…"

"GO!" Tomoyo yelled. With that the guys left all three of them upset because the girls didn't want them there. After the guys left the girls turned to their angel forms.

"You think you can beat me!?" Midori asked. Then Setsuko and Daimyo appeared.

"Great the whole team is here!" Sakura said sarcastically. Then a dark blast hit Sakura.

"Ahh!" Sakura was mad. She started glowing pink and raised her hand and water came appeared. She turned the water into a huge whip and started attacking Midori. After that one attack a huge fight broke. Numerous elemental attacks were flying across the park hitting both sides.

"W-What's going o-AHHHHH"

"Syaoran Li!" Love yelled and flew towards him. Now she was mad. She started glowing a combination of pink and green. Slowly a Pink shield around her and Syaoran.

"You are so DEAD!" Joy teased. Boy was she right. Love flew out of the shield and shot green fire out of her hand! She continued shooting water and fire at the S.L.U.Ts. The Sluts fell on the ground hurt.

"You win this battle for now" Midori said.

"Syaoran Li is still hurt."

"Can't you heal him?"

"This was caused by magic and I can't heal it."

"Then let's take him to Heaven's Garden"

"K" the angels flew of with Syaoran into the garden. Even though Syaoran played tricks on her since they were young she always kind of liked him a little bit, but each day she fought with him, her crush disappeared more and more.

'Let's hope Kero can cure him though' She thought.

* * *

Im kinda upset cuz only three people reviewed :( come on people review!!! Will Syaoran be ok? Will they ever end up together? Review and find out.

**Oh special thanks to:**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**amethyst fire phoenix**

**dbzgtfan2004**


End file.
